recap
by kaiakills
Summary: mello finds a mysterious notebook that kill anyone whose name you write. matt, or M, has come to his school to put an end to mello's tyrany. warnings, spoilers, etc. now inside...i ran out of room
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own death note or the characters. they are the property of tsugumi ohba.

Spoilers: Matt, Mello, Near, and L's real names.

Warnings: yaoi, prostitution, rape, bloodplay,abuse, violence, sex, and possibly drug content. tell me if i missed anything.

Pairings: Mostly MattxMello, but there is some MelloxNear and MattxLight. there are also references to LxLight.

**Recap**

Chapter 1

Miheal Keehl walked the halls of his high school. Last year, then came exams, and then, collage, where he should have already been had he bothered to go to school the year before. He sighed. Like he really cared about such things. He knew he was smart, but no one else did.

Nate Rivers walked up beside him, clutching his arm in a deadly grip. "Miheal! I missed you so much!"

"You saw me forty-five minutes ago. Before class, remember?"

"I know, but it felt so long, being away from you!"

He frowned. The only reason he'd even agreed to go out with him was to stop all his ridiculous notes and gifts, though this wasn't much better. Nate was so clingy. Not to mention Miheal wasn't really into guys. Regardless, anything was better than finding a locker full of love notes.

A crowd of teenage boys crowded around Miheal, pushing Nate to the back of the circle. Thank god! They where all competing for who would hang out with him over the weekend, but he had no desire to do anything. He'd rather be alone for once.

"Look, guys. All that sound cool, but I need a bit of time to myself, you know?" they all sighed and walked away. At least he hadn't flipped, like he had so many other times. He had a low tolerance for people.

He walked out of the school and scanned the scene. New York was the only place he could see himself. He loved the big cities of America, especially when he didn't have to listen to that obnoxious girlfriend of his talk. He was such a pest sometimes.

Something caught his eye: a black notebook lay in the grass, isolated from its owner. He walked over and picked it up. Naturally, he opened it to search for a name. Not so he could return it, but so he knew whose notes and secrets he had found.

But when he opened it, he didn't see a name. Instead, a written set of instructions stared back at him from black paper. "What the hell is this? 'Death Note: how to use'… what a load of shit." He dropped the note in its original place, but immediately ran back to it. "Okay, okay. Humor me."

He scanned the pages. "'the humans whose name is _blah, blah, blah _heart attack, _blah, blah, blah…' _so someone thinks I'll actually believe this shit kills people?"

He laughed, but shortly after, he scanned the vicinity, and then looked back at the notebook. "Death Note, eh?"

He searched for someone to test it on. _Marks!_ He decided on Kyle Marks.

He pulled a pen from his back, and scratched the name into the Death Note. Forty-five seconds, eh? Ok. Thirty-four, thirty-three…"

He counted down, but once he reached zero, Kyle Gripped his chest in agony and fell to the ground. "Sweet!" he'd always hated Kyle, since he'd always beat Miheal in Soccer.

Nate found him at last, but before he reached him, he saw the lifeless body of Cannon lying on the field. "Oh my god! What happened?!" he clung to Miheal.

"I don't know. He just collapsed there. Weird, huh?"

"I wonder if he's hurt. Someone should go get help."

He started his journey home. "The team can deal with it."

He could feel Nate's eyes on him, but he didn't turn back. He'd killed someone, but he felt no remorse. It's not like he'd get caught, right.

He sighed as he entered his home. His mother and father where fighting again. He heard dishes breaking and a string of obscene screams. He knew the house would be destroyed, and he'd have to clean it up as well as play doctor for his lowlife parents. He started up the stairs. "What a load of shit!"

Past two doors stood Miheal's bedroom, directly across from the only bathroom in the house. He fell on his bed. No doubt things would never change for him. He'd always have to deal with Nate, he'd always get pummeled at school, and he'd always have a fresh bruise from when his dad came home drunk and his mom wasn't there to be his human punching bag. He stared at his newly acquired power, wondering if he really had the heart to kill his own parents.

He got up and turned his computer on. Of course, as soon as he was on, his screen crowded with messages from everyone in school. He hated that: none of them even really knew him. They didn't deserve to live.

Nate sent him a message, and he quickly exited out of all the others so he wouldn't have to hear any whining from him later.

_NR132:__ Mail, did u hear? Theres gonna be a new student tomorrow._

_Melloyello76: __really? I never heard anything about that. _

_NR132: __yea, I guess they just found out a few minutes ago. He's gonna be in our class. I heard it from Ren._

Ren. Of course she'd know. She _was_ the principal's daughter. She was also Nate's best friend. Miheal was surprised he even had one.

Regardless, Nate started sending him a bunch of pointless messages. Mostly they just said how much he loved him, so Miheal told him he had to go and immediately signed off. He didn't have the time for such pointless chatter.

Something hit the stairs, and he rushed out of his room to see what had happened.

His mother lay there sobbing with purple, bruised skin and an arm bent strangely. He shut his eyes tight. This wouldn't be the first. Miheal had gotten both his arms and one of his legs broken from his father before. He'd had to lie to the entire school, once saying it was a car accident, the other two where bicycling. He couldn't help it: he didn't want people to know about his dad.

His dad stepped into the room, glaring down at the injured woman. "take her to the hospital, Miheal."

"Why me? You're the one who did it!' a fist came at Miheal's face, and he couldn't move quick enough to escape the blow. His head hit the stair behind him, and he could taste salt and rust in his mouth. Blood.

"Do what I say."

He pulled the woman up and draped her good arm around his neck. His keys where still in the truck, since he'd planned on escaping for the night anyway.

The woman sobbed at his side as they drove through the night in search of the hospital. Miheal just sat and listened to it. The sound was so familiar, it was almost comforting.

"Never had he broken and bones! Why now?"

"That's what you think." Miheal muttered, thinking she wouldn't hear.

"Miheal, that—that was from your father? It thought…"

"You thought wrong. Every injury I'd ever gotten was from him. It's not like anyone at school would even dare to fight me."

Her sobbing grew louder and her head fell on Miheal's shoulder. He and his mother never saw much of each other, and sensitivity was not something he was used to receiving, so he pretended not to notice the kind gesture. "We're here."

He pulled her out of the car and walked her into the emergency room. He sat her down on the chair, got the paperwork from the doctor, and handed to her. He started walking away after that. "Wait! Miheal, where are you going?"

"I have something I need to take care of. You can handle this yourself, right?" he continued out the door.

He entered the house cautiously, hoping his dad wouldn't notice his entry. Every light was turned off; maybe he was asleep. Miheal proceeded into the living room to find the man passed out with a bottle of scotch in hand.

He took the intoxicated man by the shirt collar and punched him before the he even knew what was coming. "You bastard! How could you do that to her? Do whatever you want to me, but if you ever do that again, I'll kill you!"

He got up, walking unsteadily toward his son. "Did you just punch me?" he asked with a slight slur.

"Your damn right I did!"

The man threw Miheal into the wall and pulled his head pack by his shoulder length hair. "You think your tough shit, don't you kid? You said you're gonna kill me… go ahead and try. I'd love to see a shrimpy little brat like you do anything to me." he dropped the boy, then kicked him in the stomach as soon as he could. "Get out of my sight."

Miheal rushed to his room, locking the door behind him. He knew his dad would want a bit more bloodshed later, but he wouldn't let it happen. He combed his fingers through his hair, and several stay, blond strands remained on his fingers.

"Bastard pulled my hair out." He said in a monotone voice. It's not like it was anything new to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miheal awoke to a bright sun beaming in his room. Too early. He moaned as he rolled over for five more minutes of sleep, but for some reason he couldn't get himself to lose consciousness again, so he got up and turned on his computer. Maybe he could actually start that essay he was going to work on yesterday. It was do in two days, after all.

Once the screen was on, the thing went white and a large, gothic style M stared back at him. "Virus?" MIheal asked. "How the hell did this thing get a virus?"

A voice called to him from the speakers. "Miheal Keehl. This is M. I know you killed him, and I will find out how."

Miheal shook his head. "And just how do you plan on that, M?" he asked the screen, half expecting the voice to have bugged his house. No reply came, so he let out a short laugh. "That's what I thought."

"I look forward to meeting you." Said the voice, just before the image left Miheal's computer.

"Hm. Bizarre."

He clicked on Microsoft Word. "Might as well get started" he told himself, and began pressing keys on the keyboard.

After about a half an hour, his essay was almost completely finished. There was no doubt that he would get an A on it, either. He was smart; it was just that he never bothered with anything. In reality, he was just lazy.

Homeroom that day started as every other day had, Aside from the fact that he'd added a new name to the notebook he'd decided he'd carry everywhere with him from this point on. The new person was one who'd claimed to be a close friend, but had stabbed him in the back multiple times. He felt his presence was unnecessary and undeserved.

The teacher walkedin the room, and everyone immediately fell in their seats, pretending to provide their attention.

"Alright class, today we'll have a new student. His name is Matt and—" she cut of, looking desperately around the classroom before catching something in the hallway. "Matt!" she called disapprovingly.

The boy walked slowly, his eyes content on the handheld gaming device in his hands.

"Matt, didn't I tell you you cant have that in school?" he sighed as he turned the device off and shoved it into his bag. His eyes remained on the floor. "now say hello to the class."

He turned halfway, not even looking directly at the other students. "yo." He said flatly.

"There's an empty seat in the back. You can—"

Before she could finish her statement, he was halfway down the isle of desks. He sat in the seat and shoved his army boots on the desk in front of him.

"Please, don't sit like that." The teacher complained. "and take those goggles off, you look ridiculous and they aren't allowed."

His lips lifted into a slight smile and used the same excuse he had used for so long. "I've got sensitive eyes."

Miheal sighed. What a jerk. He didn't deserve life either. All he had to do was find Matt's last name, and he could get rid of him immediately.

In his first class, Matt found himself sitting beside Miheal Keehl. He'd only just officially met the boy, but he immediately hated the boy from the bottom of his heart.

Miheal turned to the boy with a false smile. "Hey. I'm Miheal Keehl."

"Matt."

Miheal couldn't help but glare. He knew that much. Rather than strangling the boy until he told him, he pressed on, hoing he'd get the proper response the second time. "Is there a last name that goes with that?"

Matt smiled wryly. "Nope."

Miheal gripped the seat below him, forcing the anger back. This guy was so irritating. He was worse than Nate. "why not?"

But the boy didn't answer. Instead, he pulled his gaming system from his bag and hid it under the desk.

_What a jerk!_ Miheal thought. Never in his life had he been treated so coldly. Most people would have been to frightened. Even if he hadn't threatened hem, it was said that his eyes where hard and dangerous. They where the eyes of a demon, as many had told him.

But to this boy, why wasn't he afraid? Because he hadn't made contact? No, their eyes met, he was sure of that. He should be so frightened, but he was totally mellow about the whole thing. That only irritated Miheal more.

After staring at the boy, await some sort of response or… anything, he gave up on the boy. Rather than keeping his calm, cool posture, he crossed his arms angrily and pouted. Miheal hated to loose, and he sensed a lot of losing was coming his way with matt around.

Matt's face remained expressionless, though in his mind he was grinning ridiculously. Perfect. He'd kept his mysterious side in tact, as he'd always enjoyed. His level increased on the game, and he cheered for himself in his mind. He always felt the need to congratulate himself on such things, though he'd know he would manage it on his first try.

After school, Miheal leaned against the stone wall of the school. He'd give that asshole a piece of his mind for sure. The crowds passed, but no sign of Matt. Had he beaten him out of the building? But once the swarm of students decreased, he could see him leaning in an almost identical posture, but with the game in hand and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Miheal charged toward him. "what the hell do you think you're doing? And don't you know that shit kills your longs?"

Matt through the cigarette on the ground and glared. "happy. Oh, yea, and I was waiting for you." Miheal gave him a blank stare. "What? You don't have any questions for me? I assumed you would, after my little message."

"you sent that?!"

"Are you blind? A kindergartner could have figured it out. I mean, come on: M… Matt. Plus I lft you a huge hint. I practically told you we'd be meeting today."

Miheal thought back to the message: "I look forward to meeting you." That's what it said. He began to doubt his intelligence. It was obvious.

Matt smiled. "hm. So you finally understand how stupid you really are? Alright, how about you tell me how you did it?"

"But I didn't!" Miheal demanded.

Matt pushed himself off the wall and closed the distance between him and Miheal until the boy's back was to the stairs. "oh don't be like that. I'm not your enemy yu know."

Miheal cringed. "stop it! Someone will see."

Matt searched the place for any onlookers. No one was in sight. "I don't see anyone." He allowed Miheal to look over his shoulder. Shit, he was right!

"b—but I'm a guy! Besides, I've already got a girlfriend, and she's the jealous type."

"don't try to lie to me, Miheal. I know all about your 'girlfriend, and she's not a girl at all." Matt licked the boy from chin to ear, then nibbled on the cartilage. "I'll make you a deal: I'll pleasure you for one night, you tell me the information I need, and I'll give you my name. my real one: Matt is just an alias. If you wan t my real name, you'll have to do as I say."

"I don't understand… what's the name have to do with anything?"

Matt laughed. "how about the fact that you where writing them down just before they died? Would that have anything to do with it? Look, my deals a really simple one. You get to fufil your sexal desires just so you can make the person you despise drop dead. Doesn't that sound like a great deal?"

"but in turn I'd have to tell you what I'd done to kill the two boys who died of heart attacks… if I where able to do such a thing, even if I'd get t watch my biggest threat die, teling you wouldn't be worh it, would it?" he laughed. "I'm sure you're wearing some sort of bug or camera. So if I where a killer, why would I trust someone like you? Something tells me your no normal high school student, so why should i?"

"you're right: I'm not. I'm the world's most respected agent, but I assure you there are no devises on me." He leaned in close to Miheal's ear, his breath hot against the sensitive flesh. "you can check, if you'd like."

Miheal smiled. He had a plan for this boy. Even if he was lying and was wearing a listenng device, he could safely escape his hold. Plus, he wasn't one to pass up sex this easy. "alright. I'll be at your house tonight then."

Matt hesitated. "wh—what about your place?"

"Huh? Oh… my place? Its—being renovated. What's wrong with your house?"

"it's impossible. My mom's working at home tonight and… she's against underaged sex."

Mihael sighed. There went that plan. "I guess it's impossible then. Why woud cave in so easily anyways?"

Matt smiled. "because, after sleeping with me, I didn't think you'd be able to. You wouldn't have the heart."

Miheal laughed at how true the statement was. He wouldn't have the heart because he had no heart. he felt nosympathy for anyone, and killing was all to easy for him.

Matt began to walk away, but turned his head for one final comment. "don't worry: I'll find a way." He took in Miheal's feminine form before continuing home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matt removed his shoes immediately after entering the house. His mother hate o have a dirty house, especially when clients where coming over. He walked straight up the steps and immediately o his room.

He heard heavy panting through the thin wall that separated his bedroom from his mother's. it was a good thing he'd taken so much care to be silent, or his mother would have lost another one. He'd been pretty good about it since the incident when he was five.

He'd been unaware of what exactly went on in that room at the time, and he'd gone in to ask his mother for a glass of water: That was when he'd learned about sex for the first time. During his early childhood, his mother spent much of her time in bars, drinking herself stupid and picking up client's who where willing to sleep with the drunk. Once the man saw the young boy, he screamed at her about her shamelessness and bolted. Immediately after his departure, his mother took belt from her closet and beat him with it until his back was red and bleeding. From then on, he'd vowed never to be seen by the men.

He turned the computer on and sent an e-mail to the department about the case he'd just solved the day before. He had to give them a full report, or his mail would keep piling up, and he didn't have time to listen to them whine. He used to let it happen, but he was too impatient to bother. Once the report was complete, he switched to the nearly microscopic camera he'd set up in miheal's room.

Of course, the cameras had been there for more than the two days he'd suspected Miheal of being a criminal, but he couldn't help himself. The boy fascinated him from the first day he'd seen him. He'd walked passed him with such a cool demeanor, and Matt couldn't stop himself from tuning around to follow him. Once he'd found the house, everything was simple: he'd follow him to school every morning and watch him in his room once he'd gotten home. When he wasn't busy with a case, he'd follow him home once his classes where over.

He knew it would creep him out, but he couldn't help it: he'd fallen in love.

He heard footsteps pass by his room and down the steps. _Shamless, the lot of them._ He thought. He depised people who where willing to pay for sex, though he'd whored himself when he was in school. It wasn't that he hatd his mom or her profession, but most of her clients were married with children, and that just set him off. He'd slept around with men like that do, and he hated their type. He'd actually try to be bad so they souldnt come back to him: he really hated regulars.He heard soft murmers from the bottom of the stairs, and as soon as the door cosed, he exited his room to get something to eat.

"Oh, Mail. You're home." She used his true name when they weren't in public, though he insisted she call him Matt, just in case.

"Hi, mom." He replied dully.

"Mail, you're nineteen and a great detective, when will you be moving out?" the woman asked in a bitter tone.

"when I get around to it. Why?"

"it's just—with my job, it's difficult to have a son living here. And my being so careless to sleep with your father without a condom… it looks very bad n my part. I'd rather not have anyone find you here. Then I'd have to explain that to them, or lie to them so they'd keep coming back. Mail, I need the money."

"So I'll pay your way. I get plenty with my job, and if I have to, I'll ell myself again to bring in some extra cash. You're not twenty anymore, mom. You'll wear yourself out.

"I'm only thirty-four, Mail."

"Yea, but you've been doing this since you where fourteen. Please, stop this, it's tiring and no longer necessary."

She looked away, ignoring his words. "I have a client coming soon. You should get out."

He sighed and walked out the door. He knew there was no reasoning with her: he really couldn't support the two of them with his one job. He'd decided to search for some clients: it was the only way to keep his mom safe.

Miheal pushed his chair back. Why did he go through this stupid routing time after time? The layers upon layers of messages kept piling um, and he didn't even bother to shut down the computer this time. He couldn't believe people would be so determined they'd continue this after month of being ignored.

A loud crash came from downstairs. His dad was home, and he was pissed. His name echoed through the house as his father screamed for him to come downstairs.

He obeyed, though he knew he should have kept himself in his room and locked the door. The man was hovered over the sink, glaringat Miheal with his head lowered.

"Why the fuck are these dishes still sitting here?! Your supposed to clean this place up as soon as you get home!"

Miheal wasn't in the mood for a battle, so he closed the distance between them and picked up one of the dirty plates. "I'll do it now."

The plate dropped to the floor and Miheal flew across the room and into the wall. _Shit! He's worse than usual. _He tried to get up, but the blow to his head left him dizzy and clumsy. He fell back to the floor with a thud.

Plate after plate hit the wall beside him, fragments of the material slicing his flesh as it rained upon him. "don't bother! You do things when I tell you to from now on, hot it?"

A glass hit the side of his head, nearly knocking him out. Blood seeped from the wound, staining his shirt with red liquid. He forced himself up again, this time keeping his balance. The dizziness had gone a bit, but he was sure it wouldn't last once he got out of the house. That glass was sure to affect him sooner or later. The old man came at him, but he got to the doorway before he was within hitting distance. He knew he wouldn't chase him: all he had to do was get out of the house and he'd be free of the bastard.

He stumbled down the street, avoiding the shocked and appaled stairs the whole way.

Matt love the pack. It was such a peaceful place for him to go, though he'd rather be at home with his mother, spending time with her as most guys his age got to do when they where little. She was normally a kind woman, but she was brutal when she was angry, and she acted more like a child than Mail.

He knew he should be used to his mother's ways, especially after experiencing it for himself, but he worried about her every day. Her clients treated her like shit and she could easily get some sort of disease, or worse: she'd get pregnant again. Another mouth to feed was all she needed with her life right now. Without Mail around, she'd never be able to live in a house as nice as the one she was in now anyways. Her job never seemed to pay the rent, no matter how much she was paid or how many client s she brought home a night.

A thin man sat on a bench with his hood up, looking around anxiously. He wore a leather jacket with fur lining. Real fur, not the cheap, plastic crap. _What the hell, _Matt thought, _he might be interested and he looks rich._ Matt walked up to the man, ptting his arm over his shoulder. "Looking for something?" Matt asked in his sexiest voice.

The man turned and showed Matt is bloodstained face and solemn expression. "Miheal?! What the fuck are you doing? What happened."

He hesitated a moment before answering. "I went out to the store and got mugged. What about you? Picking up guys?"

"shut up! You should go to the hospital: you look like shit."

"thanks for the compliment, and I'm fine. I'm sure they're sick of me by now anways. I'm an accident magnet: falling down stairs, car accidents… you name it, it's happened."

"I don't believe you." Matt stated flatly. " there's shards of glass all over you. Tell me the truth."

"I told you I was mugged, so drop it, ok?! We live in New York, it's not that rare."

"so it's your dad, is it?" Matt looked down. "I knew something was going on. That house was always so loud…"

Miheal looked at him with shock. "what did you say?"

He hesitated. "forget it. Come on, I'll go by some stuff for your wounds, or can you not move." He stood up a bit unsteadily, but quickly regained his balance. Really, I'm fine. But…I'd really like find a place to, you know.. make our deal."

Matt was shocked, but he jus sighed. "the deal's off."

"What?!"

"look, I just cant afford to do it with you for free. It's completely out of the question."

"Why?! Yu where all for it this afternoon!"

"look, my mom's in a bit of a situation, so I have to—"

Miheal interrupted. "so you where hitting on me! I thought you knew it was me, but obviously your just trying to find someone who'll fuck you! Oyur pathetic! Scum!"

Matt's fist shook with anger, but he held himself back. There was no need to cause him anymore pain. "call me whatever you want, but selling myself to stay off the streets doesn't make us scum!"

Miheal was about to respond, but he caught the key word in the statement. "us?"

"look, my mom's having a rally tough time right now. She never made it though grade school, so she cant get a real job. She's been selling herself to men so she can feed herslf. It's all she's known since she was fourteen."

"Fourteen?! Your shitting me, right? Your just following in her footsteps, though, aren't you?"

"Look, I may seem lie that kind of guy to you, but I quit doing this a long time ago. I know it's wrong, but I figured if I could start it gain, she would have to anymore. I'm scared. I don't want her to get hurt or injured or… pregnant again. I know what it's like. It's bad enough she'd have to feed it too, but just think about how that kid would feel. Never knowing who my father was? It was hell."

"Matt…" Miheal couldn't think of a good response. Matt had it just as bad as he did.

"Look, I'll make you a better deal. You don't have to tell me anything! Just take care of my mom for me, and you can do whatever yow at with me. I'll be your slave; I'll give you my name… anything! Please, she needs someone there for her! Plea—"

Miheal's lips pressed to the boys before he could get any more desperate. Matt couldn't believe the softness of the boys lips on his. Miheal struck him as the aggressive type, and if he'd chosen to make the deal, he'd expected such a gesture to be very harsh. He savored the moment, but Miheal pulled away just seconds later.

"M—Mail Jeevas."

"What?"

"My name. please, just take care of her. And let her know I'll miss her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You plan on killing me soon. You have my name, so just do it. You can have my body first if you want. Do whatever you want with it, but—"

"I'm not going to kill you. Even if I wanted to... Even if I HAD to, I couldn't. I've fallen for you, Mail Jeevas."


	4. Chapter 4

Mail stared at the boy. Several had fallen for him over the years, but never had he felt such an emotion. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't allow himself to drop his cool demeanor. He had to remain calm, and seemingly in control.

"Miheal, please. I don't need your jokes now. If you want me dead, why don't you kill me now? There's no point in waiting until I let my guard down. I made you a deal, or do you not want to look after my mom?"

"It has nothing to do with that! I love you. Why won't you believe me?"

"You aren't the first man to tell me that. And you won't be the last."

"What does that mean?"

Mail just shrugged and began to walk away, but Mello caught his arm and pulled him to his lips. Mail immediately pushed him away. "Look, I may or may not love you too, but I can't afford to let you do anything. I'm sorry, Miheal."

Miheal reached into his pocket and threw several bills to the ground. "You said you would be my slave, didn't you? Fine! I'll get my way and you'll get yours. A thousand each time: is that enough?"

"What are you saying? My body is worth more than that."

Miheal glared at him. He wouldn't give up. "Fifteen hundred then. Your body won't be worth so much after a week, you'll be seeing me so much."

"You want a regular, go find someone else. I don't like regulars."

"I'm not paying you for sex! I just want you to go out with me. That way, you won't even have to endure all of that. Please, Mail. I'm begging here."

Mail sighed. He could see he wasn't getting through to him. "Fine. Name your conditions."

"Alright. You have to meet me every day after school. it's best if I don't go home until I'm certain my dad's passed out from all the booze, so you get the chore of keeping me entertained."

"That's a lot of my day wasted on you. I don't know if you'll be paying me enough."

"Damn it! Why are you so selfish?!"

"Your jacket. I could tell you where rich wearing all that lather and fur."

"Well, I wont be for long between you and my dad! Fine, how's five hundred an hour. You'll easily make 5,000. Probably a couple more for most days."

"What's in it for me?"

"What?! I'm giving you all that money and you still want more?"

"the money will go to my mother, not me. I expect to get something out of this as well."

Miheal thought about it a moment. "you really want to know about the murders? Fine, I'll tell you. I don't care if you get me arrested; I just want you near me."

"I'll take that as a confession. That's a start." He smiled with a menacing glint in his eyes. "By the way, sex will be an additional fifteen hundred. You will also have to pay for the time, so if we go for an hour, it'll be two thousand. Understood?"

"Fine. I don't plan on having sex with a guy anyway."

Mail began waling away, but he stopped dead in his tracks. "Dump your girlfriend, though, or the deal's off. I hate cheaters and get rid of them fast."

"Fine."

Matt continued on his way. To where, he had no idea.


	5. Chapter 5

this story has gotten wildly out of control... and pretty off topic. the origional story wher Mello carries the death note does come up on occasion, but it's become more of a drama than anything else. also, sorry it took so long for this to get put up. my laptop doesnt have any internet service right now, and for some reason the site isn't reading my files half the time.

Chapter 5

Mail took his time on his way to school. He felt awful using the one he loved, but he really had no choice. He wanted his mom safe, and that was more important to him than love. The only problem he saw was that he couldn't make any spare cash on the side, since he didn't want to wind up like those men he hated so much.

Now, when he thought back, he realized his first time had been with a guy. He'd rarely received female customers. Besides, only men where sick enough to do it with a kid.

Through the gate surrounding the school, Mail could see Miheal and Nate, seemingly in some sort of argument. Had Miheal truly dumped him? Nate ran away from the boy in tears, at which point Mail knew it was true.

Miheal met Mail at the entrance. And, of course, the first thing he said turned out to be a complaint. "Damn it, he's such a baby!"

Mail chuckled. "Well, you did just dump him." His smile fell, and he glared at Miheal with unnecessary concern. "That is what happened, right?"

"That kid was mad about me. Why else would he be crying?" Matt relaxed a bit and his smile returned. "By the way, you better make this worth while," Miheal held out a wad of cash. "My dad's already an alcoholic. You want to make us poor, too?"

"Look, this was your idea. It's not my fault I'm the best body you could ever hire. Besides, I'll pay you back once I help my mom. Maybe I'll start dealing again after I graduate."

"What?! How's that better than whoring yourself? What about collage? You're the best detective in the world, what more do you need?"

"First, I'm not the best detective: M is. And he's a complete ass to everyone he's worked with. I never give them all he information, I curse them out at a constant, and I let one slip away…"

"Who was that?"

"You."

"Me?!"  
"Do you honestly think the greatest detective in the world doesn't walk around with a recorder in his pocket? I've gotten a confession. What more do I need? Anyways, if we could get back on subject: in order to put that on any collage resume, I'd have to give them my identity, and they still wouldn't accept me because I'm so hard to work with." He opened the door to the bathroom. "I need a smoke. I'll se you in class."

"I hope he doesn't expect me to pay him for destroying his lungs." Mail uttered to himself.

Miheal was impatient for his new boyfriend to join the class. Just thinking about such an awful habit made him sick to his stomach. He had to admit, though, his devouring chocolate like some sort of wild beast was no beter. It could have had something to do with that sickened feeling as well.

Mail, or Matt as he was required to call him in school, finally entered the classroom and took his seat. The teacher glared at him over the rim of her glasses. "where were you, Matt?"

He put his hands behind his head, looking all too comfortable in the hard, plastic chairs."I had to take a piss. Is that a problem?"

Miheal looked away from him, ashamed to have even wanted to have seen him just moments ago.

She stared at him with wide eyes. Never had she had a student be so frank with her. Even the rudest in the class hadn't dared to say something so careless in the presence of her, even if they had to any other teacher. She was speechless.

Matt sighed. "Look, are you going to send me to the office or not? Just spit it out."

She thought for a moment, and then turned away from him to face the board. Miheal stared at him in disbelief.

"What? I'm your whore, not your notes." He tapped the notebook in front of Miheal. "Concentrate." Miheal held his notebook out to Matt, but he didn't look at them. "Not good enough."

Miheal growled angrily at Mail. "I asked you to be my boyfriend, not my mother."

Mail became serious suddenly. "How is she, by the way?"

Miheal thought about that for a moment. He didn't remember mentioning that to him before. "How'd you know?"

"If he'll beat his son and his wife's still alive, it's assumed he would beat her too. Trust me; I've seen this too many times."

"Your dad too?"

"Nah, I never met my old man, but some of my mom's customers where pretty aggressive, so I've seen her take a few hits."

Several of Miheal's friends ambushed him after school, chatting enthusiastically about some party they where planning, but he blew them off when he caught sight of an impatient Mail.

"Actually, I've got plans with Matt. Sorry, guys."

He rushed over to Mail, ready to throw his arms around the thin boy in the striped shirt, but Mail held his palm out, stopping Miheal dead n his tracks. "You're late. I don't wait on anyone. Remember that. I'm charging you for the time I had to wait. I just hope you—"

Miheal threw his arms across the boy's neck, pressing his lips hard against Mail's. His tongue broke through Mail's lips, choking him as Miheal shoved it down his throat. Mail finally relaxed a bit, and their tongues entwined with each other in a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Mail asked when he finally pulled away.

"We're dating remember? Will you charge me for a kiss, too?"

"I'll think about it." He said, but a smile played on his lips. Mail looked over his shoulder, and noticed the group of Miheal's friends staring at them ith wide eyes. Miheal still hadn't removed his arms from Mail's neck, and Mail's hands where now resting on his client's narrow hips. "Looks like we have an audience." He stated, nodding toward the growing group.

Miheal's tongue ran up Mail's neck, brushed his jaw bone, and finally reached his ear. He bit down on the soft skin and Mail made a sound of shock, pain, and pleasure all combined into one, much desired moan. "Who cares about them? I paid for you. You're my slave now."

Mail sighed, taking the boy's hands in his. "Alright then, I am your pet." He dropped on of the boys hands and they began walking side by side, though Miheal fell behind as Mail sped down the sidewalk.

"Wait! Mail? Where are we going?"

Mail's feet raced across the pavement as he started in a sprint. He looked over his shoulder, but he only picked up speed. "To your house. It's time your guard dog did his job."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Miheal didn't believe the boy would ever find his house, especially since he had never seen it, nor had he ever asked Miheal, but they where standing on his porch in a matter of minutes.

Miheal stopped in the doorway, not willing to move without an explaination. Mail sighed. He could tell there was no forcing him. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

"how did you even know this was my house? I know I've never said anything to you, so how'd you find it so quickly?"

Mail sighed in defeat. "I followed you here one day. A long time ago. There are cameras in your room, too." He admitted, but to his surprise, a smile crossed his client's face. "What?"

Mail lifted an eyebrow. "You where stalking me?" he asked, too amused by the situation.

Mail stepped toward the boy, causing him to back up until he could pin him against the wall. With one hand pressed to the white plaster, he pressed the other to his client's cheek, and leaned toward his ear. Just inches away, he whispered to him with his most seductive voice. "Is that a problem? I have to say, you where fun to watch." He ran his slick tongue over Miheal's flesh. "so what will you do?"

Miheal smiled. Though tranced by the boys voice breath, he was able to think clealy enough to know where this was going. But he wasn't willing to let Mail make the first move. "You know, I wont pay you if I don't give you permission."

He felt the boy's body go stiff over him, and it took him a moment to pull himself together again. He pushed himself off his client, and stood clear. "fine. I thought you wanted it, but I guess not. When's your dad get home?"

"Why? Where you planning on taking me upstairs?" he smiled mischievously at the boy.

"I _was_ for the time being, but I'm waiting for him so I can rip his throat out."

Miheal gasped. He was scared for Mail's life. He didn't want him to meet his dad. He didn't want anyone to, but especially not the one who he loved. Not Mail, who he knew would never admit returned his love. Not Mail, whom would battle to the death if it meant there was even a chance to free Miheal of his suffering. Not Mail. Not him. "no." he whispered, though his throat was dry and the word was barely a whisper.

Mail sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why you hadn't just killed Him yourself. You already admitted you had the power."

Miheal eyed him suspiciously. "when do you plan on handing me over to the police, anyway?"

He leaned in too close to Miheal, his cheek resting against his client as his ht breath blew softly into his ear. "I don't."

Miheal had to fight the urge to kiss the boy again. This was serious, and he wasn't planning on giving into pleasure now. His voice shook from the strain. "why?"

Mail laughed, pressing his lips to the boy's cheek before backing away to look him in the eye. "When you get sick of me and decide to kill me, they'll know."

Miheal glared with suspicion, but before he was able to question the boy, Mail's lips where on his and all thoughts where lost. Mail's hands traced his silhouette, his soft fingers sending chills down Miheal's spine. Miheal's fingers entwined with the boy's hair, pulling the goggles he'd always kept firmly in tact off.

Mail pulled away, taking the goggles from his Client and turning quickly before Miheal could even catch a glimpse of his full face. Mail turned back to him with a smile, but Miheal was too irritated to return the gesture. "What?" Mail asked, though he knew exactly what the boy was thinking.

He crossed his arms over his chest in a dramatic gesture that reminded Mail of a young girl. "Why can't I at least see your eyes. I'm your lover, so why can't I see your face?"

Mail sighed, all traces of his innocent smile gone. "These eyes have seen far too much. It's more me than it is anyone else." He placed his hand on Miheal's cheek. "I've seen so many things… things I shouldn't have seen. Things I shouldn't have done. I guess I feel that if anyone where to see my eyes, they'd see all those things too. I know it's all in my head, but I'm sure you can understand."

Miheal's anger disappeared a moment, sadness overcoming him. But he quickly regained control and glared at Mail. "Well, I'd like to see them. If I can't, get out."

Of course, Miheal never expected Mail to be so serious about something that seemed so simple, so when Mail opened the door and stepped out, Miheal rushed after him and grasped his arm. "what do you want?"

Miheal froze for a moment. He hadn't thought of an excuse for stopping him, and he certainly wasn't going to admit that he wanted him to stay."i—I just wanted to make sure you know that I have no intention of paying you for today. At least, not what happened after school. You acted out without my permission, so you won't get paid."

Mail took the boy's chin in his hand and pressed his lips to Miheal's once more. "That's fine." He turned on his heels and continued down the sidewalk, Miheal's eyes never leaving him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

His hands traced Mail's bare skin with a horrible amount of pressure .Mail was irritated. He couldn't even see his face, since his was smashed against the mattress. Those hands continued following the lines of Mail's body, until the reached his has. Something entered inside him, and he knew it was more than one finger. He cringed, but he refused to let himself scream.

"It's tight," came the voice of the man, "you sure you've done it before?"

Mail didn't answer. He'd always hated when people would say stuff like that. Why did people always feel the need to talk during sex? Just do it and leave, he thought, so I can move on with my life.

With his other hand, the man gripped Mail's penis and rubbed it with his harsh hands. Mail couldn't restrain his moan, more from pain than pleasure. with each noise that escaped Mail's lips, the man applied more pressure, until Mail was gripping the sheets, grinding his teeth together to keep the moaning inside him.

The man finally gave up o jerking him off, probably realizing it wasn't working. A hand grasped Mail's chest and pulled him up, shoving something even bigger inside the boy's body. Miheal screamed, but the man ignored his cry. He thrust his hips, and Mail could feel that familiar, intense pressure inside his body. His moaning continued, this time from both pain and pleasure, though now it was more pleasure than anything else. He could feel the man's teeth dig into the flesh on his back, and he gripped the sheets as the warm liquid leaked from the wound and ran down his skin. The man continued thrusting inside the boy until Mail finally reached his limit and a ribbon of white flowed from his hard-on.

He let Mail go, who hit the sheets in exhaustion. His whole body ached, but he knew if he'd stayed like that, there was a chance the man would leave without paying him.

"alright, Light. Pay up." He said, panting between words, using all the strength he had to keep himself sitting upright.

"Yea, yea." He said, with a thick Japanese accent. "Here." A thick wad of money fell on the mattress, just in front of him. He smiled at Mail, but Mail just glared back. "Never thought you'd be doing this again. I guess some people just never change."

Mail glared. "You know full well what things are like for me. I _did _work with the FBI for a while, remember?"

"Right, right. The gay detective." Light laughed at what he thought was a clever joke.

Mail glared. "you're one to talk! What happened to that teacher? The one with the bad hair."

"you leave Lawliet out of this! He didn't do anything wrong."

Mail turned away from him. "Then, do you mind explaining why you're here, fucking a teenager?"

Light zipped up his pants, his shirt still unbuttoned as he marched out the door. "Don't worry. It won't happen again." He paused at the door. "by the way, I hear you've gotten yourself a new lover. Don't be so quick to judge others." The door slammed shut before Mail could protest, though he hadn't known what to say anyways.

Why had he taken this job? He thought about it for a moment, and realized that he was just like those clients he hated so much.

No! He screamed in his mind. I'm different! I had a reason!

Ad he did have a reason, but would Miheal ever see that.

The day before

Mail stepped into the poorly lit house, his eyes still glistening with tears which gathered at the lower rim of his goggles. He didn't want to leave things as they where with Miheal, but rushing al the way back to his house was the last thing he wanted to do. He couldn't even watch him on the computer screen, since he figured Miheal would have searched the room and unplugged the cameras.

He took a step into the living room to find his mother sprawled across the floor, blood staining the cheap carpet a deep crimson. He rushed to her side, examining her various wounds. "Mom? What happened here? Are you okay?"

Her voice was soft, but he could hear tears in her voice as she spoke. "your words… you wanted me to stop. I can't believe it took me this long to realize…" her voice trailed off, and he shoulders shook as she sobbed.

He connected everything, realizing what had happened. "Mom, you should know better than to quit halfway. You know these people are unpredictable. It's dangerous." She didn't reply and her sobbing continued, so he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "I'll call the hospital." Someone picked up, and Mail gave them all the information they needed, then hung up. "They'll be here soon."

He got up to walk away, but her hand gripped his foot. "No, Mail. We don't have the money."

He didn't look at her. He couldn't, because he knew his words would break her heart, and he couldn't take it right now. "Don't worry. We'll have the money. And I'll get that bastard back. Just tell me his name." She sighed, and whispered something, but it was too soft for Mail to hear. "What?" he asked, a bit irritated.

"She raised her voice a bit, though the words still weren't clear. But to Mail, it sounded an awful lot like "Ronald Keehl".

Mail's feet fell against the pavement, his heart racing as he trudged toward Miheal's house. His teeth ground together, and sweat poured from his body. He didn't care, though. This wasn't one of his dates. This… this was a serious matter.

He didn't bother to knock, he pulled out the key he'd had specially made to fit Miheal's door, and pushed it open, cracking the foundation of the house slightly. Miheal was in the hallway, staring at him in shock. Mail ignored the fact that they where technically dating, shoving his client against the wall, holding him up by the shirt collar. "Where's your dad?" he asked, his voice harsh, and just below yelling.

Miheal could see the fire in his eyes, and it frightened him. His eyes went wide and he couldn't stop shaking beneath his lovers hands. "Mail? What happened?"

He pushed him against the wall, harder this time. Miheal's head hit, and he felt dizzy from the impact. "Just tell me where your fucking dad is!"

An unfamiliar face, one Mail suspected of being Miheal's father, steped into the hallway. "Hey, what did I tell you about having people over?" he turned to Mail. "Get the fuck out of my house."

Mail lost control of himself, seeing the man who'd hurt his mother. He let go of Miheal's shirt, allowing the boy to fall to the ground in tears. He stood in front of the man who seemed to tower over him, not in the least bit frightened. His fist clenched, and one flew straight for the man's face.

He took a step back, dazed by the thin boys strength. "what the hell?!"

Mail's eyes raged with fury. "don't you ever lay a finger on my mother again, you bastard!"

He looked at the boy in shock, but his face quickly relaxed into a devilish smile. "so, that was your mother, eh? It's not my fault. Don't sell yourself if your gonna quit halfway through the process. She had it—"

He took another blow to the face, and a stream of blood flooded the corner of his mouth. Mail couldn't move. The only thing he felt was rage, and his body was so rgid from it, he seemed to be frozen in place. Miheal had finally shaken off his dizziness and was pulling on Miheal's arm in a desperate attempt at calming him. Mail just shook him off.

"just who do you think you are?" Ronald asked as he prepared his own fist. Mail caught it easily, pinning it behind Roger's back, throwing him into the wall, and pulling a gun from the inside of his vest. He held it to the man's temple, his finger firmly on the trigger. The man struggled under his arm, but Mail wasn't ready to let him go. Miheal's eyes where wide with terror once again.

"You want to know why you can't see my eyes? Here you go. If I pull this trigger now, he'll fall to the ground dead." He pressed his knee to the man's back, holding his hand there with it as he threw the goggles to the ground. He stared at Miheal, his eyes twice as menacing as they where beneath the shade of his goggles. "these aren't the eyes of a lover, Miheal. They're the eyes of a killer! This may be his first and only time to die, but he wouldn't be the first one I've killed." He laugheda bit, but there was an edge to it that sent chills through Miheal's body. "this is the worlds greatest detective: a revenge seeking murderer with no sympathy for his prey."

His finger slowly pulled back, but before he could pull it that final bit, Miheal,s arms where around him, one hand over his on the gun. Mail looked at him in shock, but the stronger man took advantage of the moment to throw the two off of him. He glared at Mail, but there was an unusually hint of fear in his eyes. Mail was ready for his next attack, his hand at the knife he kept in his boot, but he just turned toward the living room and walked away.

Miheal took a deep breath, then turned Mail toward him. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That bastard deserves to die, though."

Miheal's hand hit Mail's cheek, and it began to sting from the slap.

"what was that for, damn it?!"

"give me one good reason why I should have my own lover nearly knock me out and let him get away with it!"

Mail thought about lying to him, but he decided the truth would be much more reassuring. "First off, we haven't done it. I'm not your lover until we do, that's my rule. And your dad could have killed my mom. I wasn't about to let him get near her ever again. Why did you stop me?"

Miheal thought about that for a minute. He didn't know the answer himself. "You where frightening. I didn't' want to see anyone die, but especially not by your hand. If you want him dead, I'll kill him, but please don't do it."

Mail touched Miheal's cheek, running his fingers over his skin. "I wont don't worry."

Mail thought about that day. How much he wanted that bastard dead. He tought it was rather foolish now. He knew Miheal could do it, and he wouldn't even risk getting caught. For him, it was just another name to write.

But the one memory he couldn't restrain was the look on Miheal's face as he held hm in theair. Those eyes, so wide with fear, would haunt him forever. One other look came to mind as well, though it was one he hadn't seen yet: it was the look he'd wear if he found out what had happened with light. What his face would look like if he knew light wouldn't be the first man Mail would be with until his mother was out of the hospital.


End file.
